Covered Bridge (Video Game)
This covered bridge is a location featured in Telltale Games' ''The Walking Dead: Season Four''. Pre-Apocalypse Nothing is known about this bridge's use prior to or as the outbreak began. Post-Apocalypse "Take Us Back" Clementine, Alvin Jr., Tenn, and Violet or Louis come across the bridge on their way back to Ericson's Boarding School. They slowly cross to find a gap in the bridge. As Clem says that they can jump it they hear someone singing. They turn around to see Minerva approaching the bridge with an ax and a herd of walkers. Tenn, seeing his sister for the first time in a year, calls out to her. Minnie says she has finally found Tenn and asks him to come wit her. But Tenn tells her that she's dying do to her walker bites. Minnie says she going some place better and that she wants Tenn to be there to. Tenn starts to get closer when Minnie says that they will be with there parents and Sophie. Clem warns Tenn to get away but is interrupted by a gunshot in the air from Minnie. Minnie tells them to not speak to Tenn. Clem's group gets behind cover as walkers get closer. Violet or Louis will ask Minnie to stop but Minerva says that Tenn needs to be with his family. Clem also asks Minnie to stop. Minnie tells Tenn not to worry and that Clem can try to stop but says that shes not going anywhere without him. Tenn gets up and Minnie aims at him but see Clem trying to grab Tenn and shots at her instead. Tenn is than tackled by AJ. Minerva lets the walkers take the lead as she hides among them. Vi or Louis try to get AJ and Tenn across the gap and tells Clem to keep the walkers at bay. She does this while being shot at by Minnie. If Clem tries to shot Minnie with Marlon's bow, she will move a walker in front of her. Vi or Louis tell Clem that AJ got across fine but is unable to get Tenn to move. Clem then says that she has to stop Minnie but when she rise up from cover she is kicked back by Minnie. Minnie then tries to chop Clem with the ax but Clem moves out of the way just in time the ax then get stuck in the bridge's wooden floor. A walker attacks Clem but it's killed by Violet or Louis with Marlon's Bow. Vi or Louis will then be pushed over by Minnie, dropping the bow in the gap. Minnie yells that Tenn's not their family and pulls out her gun and reload's it. But before she shoots can shoot Clem, Clem grabs for the gun, pushing Minnie against the bridge's wall. Clem headbutts Minnie to the ground and is about to shot her when Minnie spits blood in Clem's face. Minnie then pulls the ax out of the floor and slices Clem's leg open. Clem falls over, hinting the ground. Clem then grab's Minnie's Gun and shoots her in the shoulder. The walkers, now smelling fresh blood on her, start to devour Minerva. Tenn yells out for his sister while Vi or Louis tell Clem to get across the gap. Clem uses Minnie's ax to get up and trows it over the gap. She then jumps over the gap, causing some use boards to fall. She lands safely on the other-side but drops Minnie's gun to which it is picked up by AJ. Vi or Louis try to make Tenn jump but fail to do so. 'Trusted AJ:' If AJ was trusted to make his own decisions in the Cave he will shot Tennessee in the neck. Vi or Louis will let go and jump across the gap as Tenn falls over chocking on his blood and gets devoured next to his long lost sister. Minnie will then manage to say "That's right" before dying herself. After Jumping across Vi or Louis will yell at AJ for gunning down Tenn but AJ says that he did it for them so that (Louis could see his imaged house) (Violet could see her newly renamed School). Vi or Louis will rub in the fact that Tenn is dead, with Louis forcefully turning AJ to see Tenn being eaten. Clem tries to help Vi or Louis but they say that what AJ did was wrong. AJ then says that he didn't want to kill Tenn because he was his first real friend but says the he saw no other option because Tenn was messing up and brings up the fact that he got Mitch killed. Clem then tells them that they have to move. 'Did Not Trust AJ:' If Clem says that she doesn't trust AJ to make his own decisions, he will tell Violet or Louis to trow Tenn across the Gap. Vi or Louis will do so but will get stuck on the other side and get devoured by walkers as Clem, AJ, and Tenn watch in agony. Clem will then say that the have to move but Tenn says frozen and can't move, still watching his sister and Louis or Vi get eaten. AJ will slap Tenn out of it and tells him that they died for him and to snap out of it or they will die too. The three then leave the bridge, where Tenn is separated from Clementine and AJ as he has climbed over the fence that was filled with walkers who were in the other side. Deaths * Minerva - Devoured by walkers after Clementine shoots her, causing the walkers to smell her fresh blood. * Tennessee - Shot in the neck by Alvin Jr. (Caused) and then devoured by walkers. (Alive, Determinant) * Violet - Devoured by walkers after throwing Tenn over the gap. (Determinant) * Louis - Devoured by walkers after throwing Tenn over the gap. (Determinant) Appearances Video Game Season 4 * "Take Us Back" Category:Video Game Locations